If I could hold you a second time
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: When a picture of Cloud and Zack shatters a force brings Zack back to him and into everyone elses memories. While Cloud is trying to sort out why he finds himself falling for Zack. AeithXZack CloudXZack a little bit of VincentXTifa.


Jay: I'm sorry but Most of my fanficton stories go a little off and it annoys me, so sadly here's a new one enjoy 

_Midger slums. That's where I met her. She looked like any normal girl but I knew something shined in her something which I loved.  
I hate seeing her being builled by the other kids when she tried to offer some passing people flowers. At the end of the day she earned about 3 gil.  
she would smile dispite the lack of gil. I knew then I loved her. But heck! I was only like 12! I was a young boy who lived in a small village, always ran away and liked to cause trouble.  
I also loved to be with girls, flirting was great but making out was better! But this girl gave me an unusual feeling as if Someone had stufed a bunch of bees down my thoat._

_The first day I ever talked to her was my birthday. I was 13 years old and she seemed to have sold no flowers today. I just so happened to bump into her by accident while trying to look honeybee club. Some ugly fat guy who loved to have the really nice girls pushed me to the ground.  
"Hey you fat Balloon! If you want a nice girl why don't you go to a retirement home!" I laughed. Some of the guys sniggered but most of them were to shocked to speck. I remembered someone walking towards me and punching me.  
They kept hitting me until blood dripped from my mouth, of course this was out of view so it was near the park. I thought I was going to die but she came and took me towards the church. I remembered her soft hands cuppping my chin as she wiped the blood away.  
"Arhh ohh uh!" she laughed then stroked my chin. "I'm aerith" She whispered.  
"I'm..."_

"...CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUUD!" oh no not again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
"Tifa, alarms clocks are used for something." I mumbled.

Tifa had been waking me up recently to do more of them stupid chores but it seemed unlikely that I would do them. Most of the time I paid one of the kids.

"Yeah, but it's used better if you don't fall asleep after it goes off though!" I laughed and began to gather some of my clothes.  
"Dilly dally shelly shally," I said smirking as she turned red and puffed out her chest like a gorllia.

"Lighten up Tifa, you don't want Vincent to see you like this, me naked in a bed and you all red whatever will he think."

Tifa and Vincent are now lovers and when I say lovers I mean it! There like bunnies! I was very upset when they told me, but Tifa says she had wait to long for the reaction she wanted.  
I got over it after about a week and it seemed funny that Vincent would go for a girl like Tifa!

Tifa blushed.  
"Shut up you!" she growled launching a pillow at my face. "Oh Vincent, I love you wisk me in your darkened arms and lets fly, fly, fly... on an aeroplane!" I mocked dodging another pillow.  
"Shut up! And get downstairs Vincent is cooking breakfast." I opened my mouth but quickly shut it when she shot me a death glare. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

I Swiftly pulled on my clothes and pulled on my boots.  
"Oh Tifa I love you, I love you to Vincent," I threw my arms around my shoulders and began to make kissing noises. My arms connected with something and I heard something shatter behind me. I turned around and sighed when I saw the picture of me and Zack with our arms clunching the buster sword together.  
"Sorry Zack," I sang before reaching down to pick it up. Suddenly the picture glowed. I watched as the imagie of Zack disappeared.  
"What the..." I was cut off by the door opening behind me. "Sorry about what?" I Turned around and came face to face with.  
"...ZACK!"

Jay: Omg! Sorry about the spelling errors and if it was rubbish.  
Clous: Omg Zack is back! Squeals  
Real Cloud: Why did you make me squeal?  
Real me: I dunno it's cute! Real Cloud: um ok.  
me: Sorry I know i made a lot of mistake and if your a big TifaXCloud Fan I am really sorry.  
Cloud: Happily though she does not own Cloud or anyone from Final fantasy 7 so ha ha ha ha ha Jay!  
Me: Chibi face Review please and no flames!


End file.
